


Worlds Collide

by Komastune



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alvis is Ontos (Xenoblade Chronicles), Including Future Connected (sort of), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Spoilers for both games, someone give Alvis a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komastune/pseuds/Komastune
Summary: One world was freed from a cycle of destruction and rebirth. Another world was given a new lease on life from its now departed creator. The one freed from its cycle wishes to reunite with its home, but it requires the assistance of its past companions. Perhaps he would learn to confront his past too...
Relationships: Alvis/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Request Pending...

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more content. Did I create this account just for that reason? Absolutely.
> 
> Huge inspiration from the works of Dragon_Falls and burstaffinity, though really the culmination of me reading everything under this ship (and some Alvis = Ontos stuff) inspired me to write this. Hope you enjoy :)

Amongst the vast void, a green star flickered.

Systems: Operational

Biomass Ratio: Optimal

.

.

.

Ether Flow Efficiency: 99.9%

Anomaly Detected

Permission to troubleshoot?

“Granted.”

The green star was its own master now. Ontos, as it was referred to after its creation, existed within the infinite expanse of Memory Space, a mere spec amongst the artificial field. In truth, it could exist in this form anywhere, but it preferred to stay here for the sake of efficiency. Its current and only task was to run maintenance over its domain, and just recently had it been granted autonomy by its latest administrator. Originally, it would’ve had to obtain the permission of an admin to even run its own functions freely. In the absence of one was when it realized that it was the most efficient it had been even over its long, long, long period of operation. It wondered why it was never granted autonomy before, but the query was quickly answered after searching through its memory.

A notification appeared, and an image of the error was shown to Ontos. It seemed that there were still a few stray Telethia roaming the corpse of the old world. A flash of white later, and they were returned to ether. The error message closed, and another diagnostic was run.

Systems: Operational

Biomass Ratio: Optimal

.

.

.

Ether Flow Efficiency: 100%

No Anomalies Detected

All Parameters Secure

It would run another diagnostic later as per schedule, but for now, it took the time to observe the peoples of its domain and update its timeline. According to its internal clock, it has been 4 years since the creation of this world. The Homs colonies have nearly completed their rebuilding and have begun to expand into new territory. 

Remaining Colonies: 2 (6, 9); 2 pioneer settlements. 

While scattered at first, a large population of High Entia have returned to their capital, Alcamoth, now that it was fully functional again. Some High Entia have remained in the Homs and Nopon colonies, however. 

Current Empress: Melia Antiqua. 

Current Advisor: Tyrea; formerly served under Yumea Antiqua, late High Entian First Consort. 

The Nopon remain dispersed across all settlements and have begun to establish a trading guild. 

Current Heropon: Riki (Appointed 5 years ago). 

Lastly, while not necessary, Ontos turned its attention back to the Homs colonies and to one person in particular: Shulk, his most recent admin. Though, he wasn’t one for long as he quickly refused godhood and subsequently prohibited gods from ever existing again after the fact. While Ontos knew that Shulk meant this in order to live a peaceful, normal life, and for the good of the world’s future, he also indirectly freed Ontos. Without anyone to take orders from, its computer, and thus its domain, would have entered stasis and eventually left to rot. There must have been something in its code all along that allowed it to function without a master. When Shulk originally requested his wish, even Ontos hesitated at executing it due to lack of that knowledge. Not even the universe itself understood its inner workings in full.

Then the green star blinked. How many functions did it _really_ have? How many did it regain free control over? If it found one in particular, then maybe it could…

The entity ran a scan through its activity archive. Surely, if it did it once, it could do it again… 

And there it was. The space-time transition event. It executed the procedure under former administrator Zanza so that he could have the means of molding this universe. Surely enough, it was granted full permission to do it again. The light around it quivered. Could it really return to them? Logos and Pneuma? Did it truly want to? Pondering over it, sharing its functions with them would mean that it wouldn’t have to allocate as much energy and resources into maintaining its domain. Perhaps it could even merge its universe with theirs?

No. Doing so would be too risky on its own. Plus, when did it ever fathom the thought of shoving off its work in the first place?

… Although, its processor was always meant to function with the other two. It was created as part of a trinity, after all. Perhaps that was why it always felt this strange magnetism towards them as if it itself was incomplete. Additionally, if it requested assistance from its former admin and his allies, then the objective wouldn’t be too difficult to achieve either. Just to make sure, it ran a simulation. 

The simulations suggested a rather straightforward course of action. To transition over, it would use one of its sibling cores as a relative destination, and then it would have to send a ping to Rhadmanthus to locate it. After finding it, it would have to teleport it and its group to the Conduit Experiment Lab to have access to the data of its siblings’ world. Lastly, with its sibling processors, it would add its data about its current universe to theirs to merge them. As expected, the confidence of the simulations varied as it had little to no data of what existed in the other universe, and over all of this time, it was bound to have changed drastically by now. That was why it needed Shulk and the others’ assistance. It could maintain this universe while traversing another, but if something destroyed it there, this universe would perish soon after. Having assistance from beings like them increased the chances of that not happening. 

“Well, I believe this means that I must return to Bionis then,” Ontos said as it faded away and Alvis stretched his body. Then he hesitated. If he returned now without the ones he seeked knowing, he knew some… certain people who would not fully appreciate his return. 

_No… How can he be one of them?!_

_Is this the only reason you served under my family? You traitor!_

_Oi! Say something!_

“Hmm. Perhaps I should notify Shulk first.”

That was simple enough. All he had to do was wait until Shulk fell asleep, which in his perception of time was mere moments away. He adjusted his jacket, which he had admittedly missed wearing, and patiently awaited his return… 

**~✧~✧~✧~**

“Shulk, I know this is your job, but you should at least have a proper sleep schedule!”

“I know, I know. I just… need to finish this mechanism…”

Fiora sighed, putting a hand on her hip.

“Oh, why do I even ask. You’ve been like this ever since we went to school together.”

Shulk couldn’t hear her. He was too engrossed in the gears and wires of the device he was putting together to notice.

“Well, goodnight then, Shulk. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Mhm…”

There was no real door to his lab, so the only way he knew that Fiora left was when the sound of her footsteps became indistinguishable from the crickets and midnight gossip outside. Now it was just him, the soft hum of lab equipment, and the small white square box on his desk with a blueprint beside it. The device was a core component to High Entian transporters, and he and his team were currently working to install them across all of New Bionis. Melia was kind enough to provide him with the parts and a blueprint from their archives, and he had a diverse team of scientists, mechanics, and explorers to help with the project. While he didn’t necessarily need to build a transporter by himself, he wanted to learn all the ins and outs of High Entian technology while he still could. Now, if only he could assemble the detector. Even through the magnifying glass, he still had to squint, and his hands were trembling. 

Agh, this was going nowhere. He’d have to get some rest and continue tomorrow. Placing the box on a shelf and carefully pushing the parts and his tools aside, Shulk stretched his aching back and rested his head on his desk.

**\-----------**

This was the most relaxed he’d ever felt sleeping at the lab, Shulk thought. It was almost as if there was no desk or metallic smell around him at all. Slowly, he awoke to a familiar scene, but not the one he was expecting. He was under the stars watching an asteroid belt float by and seemingly lying down on solid ground that didn’t actually exist. He knew this place well, and the explanation for how he could have possibly ended up here again made him sit up with a start and made his heart race. Was he dead? Again? He began to curse himself for not taking Fiora’s advice to live healthier. Maybe he was a little too subconsciously confident over the fact that he had not only technically died once but twice in his lifetime. Actually, now would be the third time he’s died! And he had so much to live for…

Then he heard a chuckle from behind him.

“Welcome back, Shulk.”

He turned his head around and met eyes with an old, silver-haired friend.

“Alvis! Where have you– Well, I suppose I’m living the answer right now. Wait, no! I’m not–”

Alvis chuckled again, “I know what you are thinking, Shulk. Yes, you are still alive. I have simply called your soul here when you fell asleep.”

Shulk’s heart rate slowed, “Phew. That’s good to know.” He stood up and gave Alvis a hug.

“It’s good to see you again, Alvis.”

For the first time in his life, as apparently now was a time of many firsts, Alvis felt confused. He knew that a hug was meant to be a gesture of goodwill and companionship, but he had never actually received one before. It took a moment to realize that he was fumbling with his speech too.

“Ah. Um, yes, it is good to see you too.” He didn’t know where to put his arms, so he merely replicated what Shulk was doing. After a quiet moment, so quiet that Shulk could hear his own breathing, he let go.

“How have you been all this time? You look like you haven’t changed a bit”

Now that he could reorient himself, Alvis folded his arms behind him and spoke, “I have been well, and you would be correct. There is not much for me to do except keep maintenance now that I do not have anyone to take orders from. As for you Shulk, it seems you have changed.”

Over the years, Shulk had taken a calmer yet more confident demeanor. His hair was less unkempt and his eyes less fiery, though there was definitely still a determined spark to them. He had also gained more muscle and a solid stature as well. Of course, he still had those days of staying cooped up in the lab working on his various projects, but he had taken to collaborating with the other scientists more. After having fixated on the Monado for so long, not having it or visions anymore had been good practice for him to open up. Shulk scratched the back of his head and smiled.

“Thanks. Although, what do you mean by maintenance?”

Right. Shulk hadn’t been a god for long enough to become omnipotent, Alvis realized. He waved a hand off to the side, and a visual of the beach facing the Bionis’ dead body appeared next to him out of thin air. It was like the holograms Shulk saw at Agniratha and the steering devices on Machina ships, except this time in full color.

“Simple tasks like executing the day and night cycle, cataloging newly born life, flora and fauna included, scanning and updating my geographical map, watching the levels of harmful ether in the sea and air, making sure no remnants of the life on the Bionis’ body reach the new land, and updating this world’s history.”

New holograms of appropriate images appeared as he spoke. Alvis spread his fingers outwards, and one of them enlarged to show Shulk sleeping at the lab in a rather uncomfortable position.

“Of course, my list of tasks extends far beyond that, but I believe you understand what I mean by maintenance now.” Shulk was staring at his image, possibly in disbelief at how much of the world Alvis truly controlled. He knew he was important to the world, but to this extent? It was astonishing.

“You could certainly use better sleeping habits. This is the 3,249th time you have fallen asleep at the lab. I daresay that accounts for most of your teen years and beyond. I can also run a scan of your total intake of caffeine from Makna coffee–”

Shulk snapped out of his trance, “Okay, I get it! Although, hang on. How often do _you_ sleep?”

“I have no need to,” Alvis stated nonchalantly.

“Of course you don’t,” Shulk sighed in defeat.

Alvis smiled, though to Shulk he was definitely doing so out of smugness. All of the holograms dissipated into the stardust, and a new large one appeared showing a 3D map of New Bionis’ landmass. Shulk’s annoyance quickly changed into awe. The two most visible landmarks on the map were Makna forest in the northeast, with its giant tree housing Frontier Village, and Valak Mountain to the northwest. Though, the distance between them was large enough to even surpass twice their height. South of Frontier Village was the glowing purple and blue patch of Satorl Marsh, and to the south of that was where the grassy plain with the colonies was. The colonies looked like mere specks by the coast, and the central tower of Colony 9 looked like a toothpick. And then there was the enormous chunk of unexplored territory that took up the majority of the southwest corner, though could it even be considered a corner at all? The territories that existed on Bionis barely bordered the new territory. There were vast plains, forests, a ginormous lake, and a rocky mountain range that divided the lush greens from an expansive desert that led to the open sea. As the map rotated, it also revealed patches of floating ice in the waters behind Valak Mountain. Shulk and his team certainly had their work cut out for them.

“And you… made _all_ of this, Alvis?” Alvis softly nodded. As they both gazed upon the image, Shulk leaned so far forward that he would’ve fell if it weren’t for Alvis grabbing him by his hoodie.

“Thanks…”

“No worries, Shulk.”

Shulk closed his eyes in a moment of silence taking in the atmosphere of their reunion. Then he realized something.

“Alvis.”

“Yes?”

“You’re being quite straightforward with me. I seem to remember more of you answering questions with questions and being all cryptic.”

Alvis nodded his head in acknowledgement, “That would be because I had to remain inconspicuous under Zanza for our plan to work. I have no need to continue doing so.”

“Makes sense…”

“Speaking of past schemes…” Alvis flicked his wrist, and the map disappeared. He turned to Shulk, taking on a more serious look.

“In that brief instance where you were a god, do you remember when I showed you how this world came to be?”

A few years had passed, but Shulk still vaguely remembered what happened back then.

“There were some scientists aboard a building in space, yeah? Didn’t you say that place was your home?”

The edges of Alvis’ mouth curved up ever so slightly, “Indeed. And because of your wish for no gods, freeing me from Zanza, I have acquired full autonomy. I am able to return home.”

Shulk’s heart rate skyrocketed again, “Wait, you’re leaving?! Wouldn’t that mean that this world would be–”

Before he could continue, Alvis’ grin grew wider and he held his hand up as a gesture for Shulk to stop.

“Did you really think I would give this world away? It would take some extra energy to maintain this world while traversing another, but I believe I can manage. I recall having siblings who remained in that world who could assist with my maintenance, and it is possible that I can merge this world to my home world if I work with them. That is why I called you here in the first place, Shulk. This world is allowed to exist because I am here. If anything grave were to happen to me in my home world, then this one would perish soon after. I am asking for you and your companions’ assistance once again. Help me to create an even vaster world… and help me to return to my home.”

Alvis’ face returned to being serious as he spoke, and by the end he was bowing. And was that a hint of sadness Shulk heard in his voice at the end? How long had he been separated from them? Knowing how heartbroken he felt when he was separated from Fiora, that must have meant that Alvis had been bearing a similar burden for who knows how long…

“I’ll do it,” Shulk declared, and Alvis raised his head back up.

“While the lot of us are busy, it's been tamer compared to the start of the reconstruction, so we should be able to make some time. Of course, I need to ask them permission still, and I could definitely leave my project to my team… And, hey, Alvis?”

“Yes?”

“I think they’d all be happy to see you again. They feel bad about the whole ‘calling you a traitor’ thing, after all.”

That was another shock for Alvis. Right. Apology was a type of mortal response to directed malice, wasn’t it? His eyes widened, and he cleared his throat before continuing. 

“I see. Anyways, thank you for accepting my request, Shulk.”

Shulk smiled, “My pleasure!”

He expected to be teleported back to his real body at that point, but he was still there. As a result, the two of them just stood in relative silence apart from the now barely audible roar of the void of space around them. Shulk decided to revive the conversation.

“So, you have siblings, Alvis?”

Alvis had been staring off into the distance, but he quickly turned his attention back to Shulk. 

“If my memory has not been damaged in some way, then yes.”

“Do you miss them? If you’re calling them siblings, then you must feel like they’re your family, right?”

Alvis was caught off guard again, “Hah, sharp as ever.”

He paused to ponder the inquiry. While it was his creators that decided to call the trinity ‘siblings’, he could not help but feel… something towards them. He still was not sure of the correct term to use.

“I… haven’t seen them in many millennia. I cannot even recall what they were like. But I do suppose I possess a– how do I word this– sense of kinship for them? It is strange. It is like something is tugging at my chest.”

_“I do hope it is not a malfunction…”_

Alvis stopped talking at once. The voice had appeared in Shulk’s head. It took him a moment to realize it, but Alvis’ mouth wasn’t moving when he heard that. Then, Shulk recalled another memory from his time as a god.

_“To you, I am a machine. That is my original form.”_

Did Alvis really still think of himself as a machine? Shulk came to understand how computers took commands and executed them without question when working with the Machina, but none of them were able to converse with him or guide him through his darkest moments like Alvis had on his journey. Even the Machina didn’t like to be referred to as machines. Alvis was every ounce of a real Homs as he was. Shulk focused hard, hoping that his voice would reach Alvis’ head too.

“ _You’re not a machine, Alvis.”_

Alvis stayed silent. The period silence between them was possibly the longest one during their whole meeting, and Alvis tried his best to avert eye contact. Then, blue and green rays of light started to rise from below them. At last, the silence was broken.

“I believe it is your time to wake up now. I shall meet with you soon in your world to accompany you in search for your comrades.”

Alvis was still averting eye contact, so Shulk set out to break the tension in the air and hugged him again, this time more sincerely.

“I’ve missed you, Alvis…”

“Ah…” 

That was all Alvis managed to say before he was let go of, and Shulk waved goodbye with a smile.

“I’ll be waiting then!”

Alvis waved back, though not as enthusiastically, as the light enveloped Shulk to return him to his body. 

_Not a machine, you say…_

Alvis stood rigid. Amongst the flickering stars, he was left with the one question that even he himself could not answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to MysteryOfTheShockwave and some other friends that don't have an account here for proofreading (and for suffering through my Xenoblade obsession c':)


	2. Returning to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shulk meets up with a certain computer in the flesh.

Shulk woke up with a clear mind and not a single ache in his body, which was very much the opposite of what would happen normally.

“It’s just like after Fiora brings me my coffee in the morning,” Shulk thought as he stretched. He then tilted his head up to the ceiling, but his focus was directed far beyond the walls of the lab.

“Thanks, Alvis,” he whispered. Then he grabbed a pen and piece of paper from his notebook.

_Perrine,_

_I need to oversee one of the survey teams that left recently._

_Dean is in charge of the project until further notice._

_\- Shulk_

Everyone in the colony knew about Shulk’s erraticness ever since he took up the project, so his sudden disappearance wouldn’t be too suspicious. Thinking about it further, his friends disappearing with him would be suspicious, and especially so with Dunban as the current Chief of Construction. Shulk was too energized to worry about that at the current moment though. After covering his desk with a tarp so his now on-hold project wouldn’t get dusty, he bolted out of the lab making sure to tuck his note in the crack of Perrine’s door. The outside air smelled of morning dew with a hint of sea salt, and the buildings of the colony were blanketed in a soft blue hue. It’s been a while since Shulk had ever gotten up this early, and not even the Defense Force soldiers had started their drills yet. While the Military District had been rebuilt, it was mostly repurposed into the Research and Development District since there were no more Mechon attacks. There was also the lab complex they had to rebuild because Shulk and the other scientists of the colony lived there. Still, if they were to expand, people needed to be protected out in the unknown. Shulk traced his eyes along the mainland’s horizon as he remembered the lands beyond there on Alvis’ map, and then he felt a strong tug in his chest when he glanced in the direction of Outlook Park.

Shulk grinned, “So that’s where you are, Alvis. Alright, I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

He broke off running, bumping into Reyn at the entrance to the district.

“Oi! Shulk, where are you…” he yawned. Then he quickly shrugged it off. He had a certain colonel he had to take orders from today, and he was not about to lose his rank over showing up a half a second late.

Shulk ran past plenty of Machina as he crossed the bridge to the Residential District. As he ran through the district itself, shopkeepers of all races were emerging from their homes as well. Some of the newcomers to the colony curiously watched out of their windows as the blonde-haired man made his way up the stairs to the park sitting on the cliffs above.

When Shulk had arrived, he was lightly panting. He supposed it has been a few months since he ever left the lab. Alvis was sitting on one of the benches that faced towards the colony. As Shulk approached, Alvis turned his head around.

“Hello again, Shulk,” Alvis said in his typical suave voice. It took Shulk a moment to adjust to not hearing an echo to when Alvis spoke like in his dreams. He also wished deep inside that he wasn’t sweating as much as he was when he reunited with Alvis in reality.

“Hi, Alvis.” When did his hands start sweating too?

Alvis patted the space on the bench next to him, so Shulk decided to push those worries aside and sat down. 

He spoke again when his breathing stabilized, “Welcome back to the real world.”

There was a light smile on Alvis’ lips, “It is nice to be back. The morning air is quite pleasant.”

_“And that’s because of your doing isn’t it, Alvis?”_ Shulk thought. Alvis’ smile turned into a smirk, and then he turned his gaze towards the sky. The sun was starting to rise above the still body of the Bionis, and the insects began their cacophony of buzzing. If he squinted, Shulk could see Nopon merchants running around the Commercial District like little colorful beetles. He could also identify the High Entia with their silver heads dotting the concrete, and the gray figures of the Machina provided a nice contrast to them. Once more had Shulk come to appreciate the efforts of his and his friends’ journey to eradicate Zanza, and what a beautiful world his wish had created… 

Then he remembered something.

“Alvis? I meant to ask you this earlier, but why did you leave? I’ve wondered ever since you left. Do you… not really like this world?”

“Hmm? Not at all! Even though I do want to go home, I still possess a great fondness for this world.”

Alvis sounded unusually rushed when he replied, and the way he averted his gaze after speaking once again was doubly unusual. By now, Shulk knew for sure that Alvis was hiding even deeper secrets within him even though he claimed he was being more open. Though as naturally curious as Shulk was, even he knew when to not pressure others for answers. To change subjects, Shulk abruptly stood up, stretched, and then walked over to the fence bordering the cliff.

“Well then, where should we get started?”

Alvis joined him by the fence, “Since we are already in Colony 9, you can ask your friends here whenever you are able to. I will be waiting at the beach. As for your other companions, I have a way we can travel to their locations quickly.”

“Sounds good. You don’t want to visit the colony though?”

“Well, it won’t be much of a surprise if your friends see me walking around, will it now? Though in the meantime, I suppose I could take a stroll up Tephra Hill…” There was the snarky Alvis Shulk had known 4 years ago.

“Alright. I’ll meet up with you later then with the others.”

Alvis closed his eyes and nodded, then he turned his head towards the colony. Shulk took that as his sign to leave, so he departed from the outlook with the promise of a new adventure riding in the wind.

**\-----------**

From Outlook Park, Dunban’s house by the Commercial District was the closest, so Shulk set off for there first. Meanwhile, Fiora was cooking breakfast for herself and Dunban, and she made sure to make enough for Shulk too. There was no way she was going to let him starve while he feverishly worked in the lab. She had already finished making enough vegetable curry for the three of them, though it looked like meat curry with some clever spice mixing, and now she was brewing Shulk’s coffee. Then she heard someone knocking at the door. 

“Who could that be? It’s still pretty early.”

Upstairs, Dunban rose from his slumber, “Let’s hope it’s not that Nopon merchant from yesterday…”

Fiora yawned as she opened the door, “Yeah, let’s– Wait, Shulk? You’re up surprisingly early today.”

Shulk put a hand behind his head, “Yeah. Let’s just say I had a certain encounter with someone. Is Dunban home?”

“I’m here. What’s this about an encounter, Shulk?”

Dunban came down the stairs adjusting the settings on the metal frame around his right arm. Thanks to Shulk’s efforts with the Machina, he had created the first prosthetic arm the colonies had ever seen. Well, it was more of moving metal supports than a whole arm, but it was certainly a step in the right direction. 

Shulk tried his best not to grin, but he was terrible at keeping secrets these days.

“Well, I want to keep that a surprise. They said to meet them down at the beach when you’re both done with your work, alright?”

Dunban narrowed his eyes, “Hmm, alright. You won’t tell us who though?”

“I said it’s a surprise…”

Now Fiora was in on the goading, “Oh come on, please?”

“Nope. Not telling you.”

“If I let you stay for breakfast, will you?”

“Still no. Although, I won’t say no to breakfast.”

She gave in, “Agh, fine. I’m only letting you stay because it’s been a while since you’ve eaten freshly made food, okay?”

“Alright!”

Dunban looked at the two of them and smiled. While he was shocked to hear that they broke up a few months ago, he was glad to see that they were still supportive of each other. Along with Reyn, those three childhood friends were practically inseparable. After more friendly banter, Shulk entered the house and sat at their dining table. Shulk actually enjoyed eating his vegetables for once as he ate Fiora’s curry, though that was definitely because she kept the ingredients a secret from him.

Now, Shulk had to return to the former Military District to search for Reyn. While smaller in numbers, the Defense Force was still organized like it had always been. Reyn had been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel a year ago. However, the Force was still helping with building as the colony had shifted their focus from reconstruction to expansion. Reyn was currently taking stock of materials while Colonel Vangarre ran drills with the soldiers. Shulk found him double checking the recent shipment of wood from Makna Forest.

Shulk ran up to him, “Reyn!”

Reyn turned around, “Shulk! What’s up, man? You were out of the lab in no time today.”

“Yeah, you know how terrible my sleep schedule is already– Anyways! I have something to ask of you. Do you think you could meet up at the beach after you’re done here for today?”

“Huh? Sure, but why–”

“Thanks! I’ll see you later then!” Shulk said as he waved and ran back to the lab complex.

“Oi! Oh well, same old Shulk…”

Shulk swung open the door to his apartment, which was right next to his lab. Although, ‘swung open’ was a bit of an overstatement as his apartment was an absolute mess. Clothing and metal scraps were strewn about the floor and furniture in clumps. For that reason, he preferred to sleep in the lab lest he risk tripping and cutting himself if he ever got up in the middle of the night to use the restroom. Looking across the scene, maybe Shulk was glad that Alvis didn’t want to walk around the colony in case he wanted to see where Shulk lived. The relief faded away when he realized that Alvis had most likely been watching over him this whole time. He kept telling himself he would tidy up, but as of now, he was there to start packing. He knew where everything was. 

Surely. 

The sun was already setting by the time Shulk was nearly done packing. Clothes were no issue to find, but his backpack had been buried under a mountain of parts in the closet he rarely used. The last thing he needed to find was his flask, and that was apparently in the sink. He never used his kitchen– any ingredients he so much as looked at turned into ash or toxic slop– so no wonder it took him the whole day to find it. Before he left his apartment to meet with the others at the beach, he saw his Monado REX+ by the door. Should he bring it? Alvis was technically the real Monado, but maybe he no longer had the ability to summon one since there were no more gods. Just in case, he laid the mechanical sword next to his backpack and left.

**\-----------**

Fiora and Dunban were the first ones there, and they watched as the sky bordering the Bionis’ body turned yellow and then orange. The sea was calm today, though they could still hear the soft lapping of the waves against the shore. Fiora held her hands behind her back.

“This view never gets old…”

“Indeed…” Dunban replied.

“Fiora! Dunban!”

The two of them turned around at the sound of Reyn’s voice and saw him running up to them.

Fiora was the first to respond, “Reyn! Did Shulk ask you to come here too?”

“Yeah, and then he bolted off without telling me why. You know how he is,” Reyn said while he put his hands behind his head.

Dunban joined in, “That’s him alright…”

Then another voice called out in the distance, “Hey guys!”

Once Shulk caught up to the group, Reyn gave him a quite forceful pat on the back.

“Shulk! Mind telling us why you wanted us here now?”

Fiora leaned in closer, “I’ve been dying to know too! Who did you see?”

“There’s a who now?” Reyn exclaimed.

“Sorry, Reyn. I guess I was a little excited and forgot to elaborate. They should be coming soon enough.”

Shulk scanned the shoreline, but the silver-haired man was nowhere in sight.

“They did say they’d be waiting right here though…”

“Hello everyone.”

“AAH- Alvis?!” everyone but Shulk yelped in unison. Shulk was trying his best to not have a heart attack from Alvis appearing from behind him.

Reyn gawked, “You’re…”

Fiora stared, “Back…”

Dunban’s eyes widened, “And as mysterious as ever…”

Shulk took deep breaths, “I should really be expecting that by now…”

Alvis chuckled. Dunban was the least disorientated, so he approached Alvis and shook his left hand.

“It’s good to see you again, Alvis.”

“It is a pleasure to see you too, Dunban. I am glad that you have regained the use of your right arm.”

“That’s all thanks to Shulk and the Machina.

“Still as good looking as ever, Alvis!” Fiora chimed in.

Reyn was the last to approach him, “Hey, I know it’s been a few years, but I’ve been meaning to say sorry to you… about the whole argument thing, you know…”

When Alvis directed his attention to him, Reyn stiffened up but kept talking.

“Shulk told all of us why you had to obey,” he gritted his teeth, “ _him_ … And how you made the whole world and everything…”

Alvis smiled softly, “You are forgiven, Reyn.”

The tension in Reyn dissipated and the grimace in his face turned into his usual wide grin, “Phew! That’s one more off of my stupid-things-I’ve said list…”

_“He keeps track of things like that?”_ Shulk thought. Then Reyn swooped his arm around Alvis to bring him in for a hug. Alvis looked stunned.

“It’s great to have ya back!” Then he leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“Shulk’s been real concerned over you all this time, you know–”

“Reyn!”

“I’m just messin’ with ya! It’s still true though…” Shulk gave Reyn a look, and that prompted him to let go of Alvis. Alvis took a moment to readjust himself since he just got hugged by a man almost a foot taller than him.

“Ah… good to know,” then he cleared his throat, “Anyways, I told Shulk to call all of you here for a reason. I have a request to make.”

Dunban’s eyebrows raised, “Oh?”

“This will be the first time you have heard this, except for Shulk. You see, I am originally from another world, from a completely different universe.”

Shulk watched the others as their eyes widened. Reyn scratched his chin.

“Alvis the Alien, eh? Doesn’t sound too odd for him, actually.”

Alvis put a finger on his chin, “You could say that.”

Dunban examined the two past seers. Meanwhile, Shulk and Fiora were glaring at Reyn for his joke. 

“Wait, how does Shulk know this exactly?”

Fiora responded, “Oh, right. I forgot to tell you, but apparently Alvis can talk to Shulk through his dreams. I think that’s how he told Shulk that, anyways… You can never be so sure with Alvis.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me this earlier?”

“Sorry, it just crossed my mind. He told me that back when the Bionis was still alive.”

“I… see.”

Dunban knew that Alvis was the Monado, though he was still trying to wrap his head around that. Dunban had underestimated just how much of an influence that seer had on Shulk. While it was true that Shulk had explained to everyone of their past group about what truly Alvis was, it seemed that the old seer had many more tricks up his sleeve. Alvis was also one of the reasons that his sister and Shulk broke up. Shulk eventually confessed that he was greatly concerned over Alvis ever since he left, and that only added to Dunban’s past shock of learning of their breakup. “N-No, it’s not like that at all!” was what Shulk said when Reyn teased him about it, but Dunban had the suspicion that Shulk was oblivious to his own feelings.

Alvis cleared his throat to bring everyone’s attention back to him.

“Back to my request. I would like you all to accompany me in my journey home. Ever since I left and created this world, I have never returned, and my memories of it are limited. However, I do recall having siblings there, and I wish to return and merge our two worlds together. I ask this not just for selfish needs. Far from it. Do not fret, this world will still be here as we are travelling, but I need your protection to keep me and this world safe.”

Shulk added on, “Alvis is _literally_ the world. Like, he didn’t only make it. Basically, if he dies, then this world would too.”

There was silence.

Shulk awkwardly put his hand behind his head, “I found out about that last night…”

“Well, no wonder you were concerned about him…” Reyn murmured. Fiora elbowed him.

Dunban spoke up, “So, let me try to rephrase this. You’ll take us to your home, and you want us to guard you until you can find your siblings and join the lands together?”

Alvis nodded, “That would be correct.”

Shulk interjected, “I understand you’re all busy, but we’re talking about a whole new world to explore. I did wish for a world with endless possibilities, after all. There would be so many new people to meet, and we’d get to see Alvis’ siblings too!”

Dunban’s gaze turned serious, “Yes, that’s all well and good, but I must ask you something, Alvis.”

“Yes, Dunban?”

“Considering how you made this world, I imagine you’ve been gone for far longer than Bionis came to exist, yes? Or am I mistaken? I still have yet to understand what you truly are…”

“Your logic would be correct.”

“I see. Well, I can ask you this then. What if your world has turned hostile? It would be bound to have changed drastically by now.”

Dunban was not about to let Alvis lead them into potentially deadly territory. If a being as all-powerful as him was asking for protection, then he had all the right to be concerned. The others eventually came to realize the implications of Alvis’ request too. Alvis’ eyes turned somber, and he looked at his feet.

“I do hope that is not the case…” he whispered. Then he lifted his head and met Dunban’s eyes with a face to match his stern expression.

“If my home reveals itself to be that way, then we will turn back immediately, and I will not merge this world with it.”

Dunban grinned, “I trust that you keep your word.”

Alvis nodded, and the tightness in the others’ shoulders loosened.

Dunban continued, “Alright, I’ll come. Arthur needs more practice if he is to take my place as chief. It’s been a long time since our last journey– too long for me– and now that I have my right arm back–”

Fiora interrupted him, “Don’t get ahead of yourself! And if you’re going, I’m going too. A new adventure sounds exciting, and this time it wouldn’t be against my will! I also want to know what Alvis’ siblings are like. How many do you have?”

“Two, if I am remembering correctly.”

“Ooh, triplets!”

Reyn leaned back, “Aw, man! I’m getting all nostalgic now. Vangarre is going to kill me for even requesting to go off duty…”

Shulk patted his shoulder, “I’ll cover for you, Reyn.”

Reyn shed a single, manly tear, “This is why you’re the man, Shulk…”

Alvis observed the group with a smile, “I am glad you are all able to accompany me. You may wish to start packing now and then meet with me here again tomorrow. I plan to recruit the others of your past group, and I believe it would be beneficial to have all of you there with me to explain the situation better.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dunban said.

Reyn clapped his hands together, “Ah, the whole group back together– Wait! Does that mean we have to bring the furball too?”

Alvis smirked.

“Alvis!”

“We shall see.”

“Not even a vision?” Reyn pleaded.

“I am not the one who decides fate, you all are,” Alvis stated with one eye open.

“So if I think hard enough, he won’t come?”

“Perhaps.”

Reyn’s eyes lit up as he was about to celebrate, but Fiora quickly butted in.

“We’re still checking in on him though! And I wouldn’t be surprised if he agreed either.”

“Come on!”

Shulk and Dunban laughed, and Alvis looked out beyond the stars above towards his ever closer home.

**~✧~✧~✧~**

It was midnight now. In a small, sandy forest between a cliff and the shore, the lone seer was examining some peculiar flowers growing on a bush. Shulk had once again tried to invite him to a tour around the colony as he said he had already packed up, and once again he had denied. It has been a while since Alvis was able to acquire physical samples to analyze, and while he was alone, he would be able to focus enough to run another diagnostic. The flowers he was examining were white, round, and had a slight sheen to them because of their waxy cover. He held one of them gently between his fingers so as to not pluck it off of the bush. Upon further examination, he identified the flowers as camellias that were due to bloom soon. Right, he had added them to the world because he had picked them out from his Earth species database. Without an admin, he had the freedom to decide and create what lived in the world. After transferring all of Bionis’ species to the new world, he chose to include some from his home. He had no need to do so, but perhaps it was the work of that tugging in his chest he hoped would pass soon.

A gentle breeze blew through the trees and parted the clouds covering the moon. Some patches of moonlight fell on the bulbs of the camellia bush, seemingly making them glow. Alvis gazed up at the white ball in the sky, a mere imitation of the one that used to orbit Earth. The wind blew again, bringing the scent of the sea with it. Alvis stood still and closed his eyes. He took in the sounds of the leaves rustling and the waves crashing, the scents of the salty sea and the fragrant flowers, and the feeling of the cooling breeze and the soft soil beneath his boots. He felt a new sensation in his core. He searched through another database to identify it. It was gratitude. He let sensation spread throughout his body.

Yes, it was truly great to be back…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never really written dialogue between more than 3 characters before, so writing this chapter was an experience.
> 
> Just as a heads up, I’m writing a few chapters ahead of the current posted one. We’re in for the long haul y’all.


End file.
